


Can't Win Any Matches

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Logan is Oblivious, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Virgil discovers that Logan is on Tinder and Logan has no idea what the point of Tinder is.





	Can't Win Any Matches

Virgil knocked on Logan’s door, “Come in.” called the side within.

Logan was sitting at his desk tapping away distractedly at his phone a slight frown on his face.  He didn’t stop when Virgil came inside.

Virgil fidgeted awkwardly he didn’t want to disturb Logan “Teach I’ve brought back that book you leant me.”

“Hmm? Oh good um just leave it on the bed.” said Logan still focused on his phone.

Virgil dropped the book on the bed and then started to leave, it was clear that Logan was in the middle of something very important because normally the Logical side would want to discuss what Virgil thought about the book.

Just as Virgil took a step out the door Logan called after him, “Virgil wait um- do you think you can assist me with something?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, do you- do you think you could possibly change the level on this game? I don’t want to cheat but Roman has uploaded this new game and I haven’t been able to win any matches so far, so I have hypothesized that Roman has put it on the hardest difficulty setting in an attempt to frustrate me because I beat his highest score on Angry Birds – which was simplicity in itself once you incorporate geometry.” Asked Logan holding out his phone for Anxiety.

Virgil took the phone and nearly dropped it in surprize.

Oh god.

It was Tinder. OH GOD.

Virgil’s anxiety kicked in. How was he supposed to explain to Logan of all people what the point of Tinder was? And if he did successfully explain the online dating site and how it worked would Logan be upset that nobody had swiped right for him?

Virgil became a stuttering mess, “I-I um you and swipe and” Logan’s brow knotted in confusion.

Virgil distracted himself by looking at Logan’s profile. The pictures of him where him standing looking at the camera in his usual collared shirt and tie with a serious expression. His bio was very concise bullet points, with his interests listed as mathematics, science, Shakespeare, astronomy and his dislikes listed as puns, procrastination, excessive use of slang words and an unclean household.

Virgil swallowed nervously there was nothing in the photos or the bio that was untrue but it did paint a very serious, standoffish and boring picture of Logan. None of his passion for learning about the world or his sharp and clever wit had come across in his profile.

“Virgil are you alright? You look distressed. Have I made a misunderstanding and not playing the game correctly?”

“W-well it-it’s just that this isn't really a game. I-I don’t think you would like using it. It's a dating app. It’s – you use it to meet strangers and…hook-up.”

Logan looked taken aback “Hook-up?” he said making it a question.  Virgil nodded nervously.

“Just so I am clear when you say “hook-up” you mean engage in-”

Virgil waved his hands in front of his face – he couldn’t deal with this “Yes, yes – I mean that, okay can we not say it out loud?”

A slight blush coloured Logan’s cheeks but he also looked sad “Oh.”

“Lo, are you okay?” Virgil felt bad, Logan must be thinking about how nobody swiped right for him. “Don’t worry about it okay, it’s a stupid app and you wouldn’t want to be with anybody on it anyway and-”

Logan put up a hand to stop Virgil talking and took his phone back, “Thank you Virgil – I am appreciative of the sentiment. But I can see now why Roman was so confident in his wager that I would not get a single match by the end of the day – I misunderstood the concept of this app completely.”

Virgil who from years of hiding his own negative emotions could tell that Logan was actually quite hurt from his rejection of complete strangers – it was like being that kid that got chosen last when kids were picking teams back in school except this time the team captains didn’t have to take the left-over kid they could leave them sitting on the bench.

“Wait Logan, all you have to do to win this stupid bet with Roman is to get just one match?”

“That is correct.”

“I have an idea.” Virgil grinned evilly pulling out his phone.

“What are -Oh. That is devious… thank you Virgil.”


End file.
